


Fighting Dirty

by Nerd_Queen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Combat Training, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sparring, Wall Sex, tension fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Queen/pseuds/Nerd_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of enjoying his afternoon off relaxing, Mike had been roped into a sparring session with Nanaba, (as usual) this time under the insistence that she could beat him. </p><p>Yeah, right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> *kicks down the door* HELLOOOO EVERYONE!!! Sorry I haven't been posting for a while. Writers block and so on, you get the gist of it. Anywhosies, ENJOY SOME POINTLESS MIKENANA SMUUUT

She was good, but he was better.

She was fast, but he was stronger.

Instead of spending his afternoon off doing nothing, us usual, Mike had been roped into a sparing session with Nanaba, this time, under the insistence that she could beat him.

 _Yeah, right. Like Nanaba, a 5'8", 59kg, beautiful woman could beat the 6'5", 102 kg man built like a titan_ , he thought to himself as her heel collided with his gut.

Ouch. Maybe he was wrong.

Maybe.

He gripped her ankle and tossed her onto the mat, brushing his hands off and smirking in victory.

Before he could compose himself she had already jumped back up and swung her fist at him, Mike narrowly avoiding the attack and gripping her wrist.

With a growl she slammed her shoulder into his chest, causing him to let go of her wrist and and get kicked into a punching bag.

"That was a cheap move!" He wheezed, catching his breath.

"You're cheap." She smirked, throwing a punch at him, which he deflected with ease.

He moved forward, so his back was no longer against the punch bag, throwing a punch which she managed to dodge.

He threw another, hitting her in the sternum and sending her backwards slightly.

She threw a kick, Mike quickly grabbing her ankle to prevent the foot from hitting his chin, preparing to throw her.

She managed to jump, hooking her other leg around his shoulder and flexing the one in his hand, turning her body and throwing him, legs constricted around his throat.

He tapped her knee with his palm.

"Ack! Time out! Time out!" He managed as her lower thighs dug into his throat.

"What was that?" She smirked, tightening her grip. "I can't hear you~"

"Can't- ack! Breathe Nana!" He wheezed, using the remainder of his strength to try to push her off.

"Oh. That's what you were saying. Oops, sorry~" she giggled, releasing him and rolling off.

Mike got to his feet slowly, breathing laboured and marginally pissed with his subordinate.

"You knew full well what I was saying." He growled, glaring at her.

Her appearance caught him off guard.

Sure, he and Nanaba had been comrades for a long time and had sparred a lot, but she looked… wow.

Her short blonde hair was mussed as she ran her bandaged hand through it. There was a liveliness in her eyes, something enticing about the smirk she had on her lips. She was the tallest woman in the Corps, with a toned, lithe figure complemented by creamy pale skin almost glowing in the sunlight streaming through the window. Her dusty purple sports bra was tight, revealing a fair amount of cleavage and her shorts low on her hips. Something about how she looked made a heat pool in his lower abdomen.

Nanaba watched Mike carefully, looking for any weak points or when he was going to strike next.

She ruffled her hand through her short blonde hair, mussing it and unsticking some of the strands plastered to her head from sweat.

Then she caught him staring at her.

This wasn't the first time she'd caught him doing it, and as her eyes scanned him and his posture to judge when and how he was going to strike next or even at all when her eyes fell to the large bulge in his crotch area.

She smirked, she had always found Mike handsome, which was normally why she roped him into sparring sessions so she could see him shirtless, and to crush him, but mostly to see him shirtless. Especially now, as the sweat running down his chest glimmered in the sunlight, highlighting the scars and muscles. _Delicious_.

"Are you checking me out, Squad-Leader?" She asked coyly, folding her arms tightly under her chest area to give him an eyeful.

"What? No!" He said quickly, jumping at the accusation.

"You sure? Mike Jr downstairs seems to disagree." She scoffed, hand on her hip.

"Mike Jr…? HEY! That's not funny." He snapped.

"You're right, its not. It's fucking hilarious." She smirked.

"Whatever. You spend too much time around Hange." He sighed, taking a stance. Sparring with a hard-on. If he gets a kick in the groin it's gonna _hurt_. "You're fast, that's your advantage. But you take speed over strength therefore the punches you throw are weaker, making it also your downfall."

"You get too easily distracted." She retorted, gripping his shoulders and kneeing him in the gut.

He gripped her by the wrists and pinned her against the wall, face inches from hers.

"Never lower your guard." He told her firmly.

Oh fuck he just looked so damn kissable like this… screw it.

She pressed her lips gently and innocently against his, smirking to herself as he tensed.

"You can talk," she smirked when they parted. "You just keep lowering yours."

He said nothing, just stared into her determined blue eyes and pulled her into a kiss. He pressed her wrists into the wall, ravaging her mouth with his.

She bit his bottom lip and ground her hips into his, feeling a groan vibrate in his throat.

He let go of her wrists, gripping onto her waist and lifting her up against the wall so she was eye level with him.

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, nimble fingers threading into his hair and pressing his mouth closer, needing more.

Their tongues met in a brawl for dominance between mouths, hot, messy and rough as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Mike broke the kiss, slipping down and kissing her jaw and along to her collarbone, hands beginning to spider around her body.

His hands toyed with the hem of her sports bra, slipping underneath teasingly, never going any further than just below her breasts.

"Take it off already!" She whined, pressing her back against the wall.

"Patience." He chided, kissing just below her ear.

"Fuck patience!" She hissed, shoving his head away from her neck and pulling off her sports bra, throwing it halfway across the gym. She gripped him by his hair and pressed him into her chest.

"Okay, wow, wasn't expecting that." He murmured, blushing at the site before him.

Nanaba, his subordinate who he had a crush on since she was dumped in his squad ten years ago, (long time to have a crush, he knew that) had just willingly taken her top off her pressed his face into her chest. He was dreaming for sure.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said coyly, hands slipping down his torso, hooking under the elastic waistband of his shorts and gripping his hard cock. "Was this what you were expecting?"

Mikes breath hitched, hot breath leaking onto the bare skin of her breasts as he exhaled shakily.

Her hand glided over the flesh of his cock easily, causing him to shiver and shake under her touch. He gasped as her thumb rolled over the flushed of head of his cock.

"Mm… Nana…" he sighed, pressing a gentle kiss into her clavicle. He felt her shift slightly with a breathy sigh.

"Now you make a move. Fucking finally, Mike."

He rolled his eyes, kissing along the velvety skin of her breast, licking her hardened nipple. Her hand stopped in its rhythm as she moaned quietly. His lips enveloped the rosy bud, suckling it in his warm mouth.

"Mhm, Mike~" she whined, her voice smooth and high pitched.

One hand toyed with the other breast, the other slipping down the expanse of taut skin on her stomach and hooking below the hem of her shorts, spidering down further until his thumb found the hood of her clit.

"Oh god!~" she moaned. Her hand gripped his cock tighter, making him moan.

He ran his fingers along the soaked folds of her vulva, finding the entrance and slipping in with ease, as she was too aroused for own good.

She shivered, letting go of his cock as he pumped his finger in and out of her, adding another and pressing his thumb against her clit, rubbing the small bud of nerves.

Her hips bucked as she moaned, bringing her hand up to grab Mike by the hair and pull him into a furious kiss.

"Mhm oh fuck~" she moaned against his lips, hands gripping his hair tightly. "Mike, shit~"

"Can you please stop pulling my hair like that? You're gonna turn me into Dot Pixis." He chuckled, nibbling her neck.

"It's- ah! Not my fau- oh fuck~ you're turning me into a messss!" She whined, hands tugging at his arm.

"What? You don't like that?" He smirked breathlessly.

"I want you to fuck me!" She cried out, feeling her orgasm draw nearer.

"Someone's demanding." Mike murmured, removing his fingers and slipping her shorts and panties off to the knees at the same time. "A little help?"

Nanaba nodded shakily and Mike moved back, slowly letting her feet touch the ground, shorts and panties slipping off together and landing at her ankles. She stepped out of them quickly.

She pressed a hot palm against his stomach, climbing down and gripping the elastic waistband of his shorts, bunching it with the waistband of his boxers. She pulled them down slowly, freeing his painfully hard cock.

Once they hit the floor Mike stepped out of them, grabbing Nanaba by the waist and hoisting her up, pinning her against the wall, kissing her roughly.

He grabbed one of her legs and hooked it over his hip, doing the same with the other. He felt her hand grip his cock gently, leading it to her entrance and rubbing the head against it, Mike moaning into the kiss.

"You're okay with this, right?" He asked, breaking the kiss.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, legs constricting around his waist slightly.

He drew a deep breath and slowly rolled inch by inch of his cock into her. Once he was in, he started to rock his hips in a slow, gentle motion.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked gently.

"No, you're just big." She told him reassuringly, rocking her hips in reply to his movements.

He picked up the pace as he got used to her, hearing her breathy pants and moans in his ear, feeling her nails graze the broad, muscular expanse of his shoulders.

"Mhm… Miikee…" She moaned breathily in his ear. "Harder…"

He nodded, thrusting into her harder as she bounced slightly against the walls.

"Nanaba… oh shit, Nanaba…" he groaned, kissing her neck.

Her hips bucked in response to his, legs tightening around his waist and nails digging into his shoulders.

Her back arched slightly as he hit the right spot, sweat slicked chest sticking to his as she cried out.

"Ah!~ Mike! I love you!~"

Mikes eyes opened in shock, thrusts coming to a screeching halt.

Did she just say that?

"… What did you just say?"

He felt her freeze against his body, grip tightening.

"Uh… why'd you stop! Don't stop dammit!" She whined, rolling her hips.

He gripped her hips, holding them in place.

"What did you say?" He asked again.

"I didn't say anything!" She said quickly, flustered.

"Don't lie to me Nanaba."

"I-I… I…" she chewed her bottom lip, looking away from him. "I … I said I love you."

He cupped her cheek fondly, tilting her head towards him.

"Nanaba…" he said softly, rubbing his thumb along her cheek. "That is probably the best thing for a guy to hear, that someone loves them as much as they love them."

She looked at him, surprised and blushing.

"You love me?"

"I have ever since Shadis dumped you in my squad."

She grinned, pulling him into a loving kiss.

The kiss grew, a newfound passion growing between them and desire increasing tenfold.

Their hands roamed each others bodies, gripping and groping anything they could as Mike started to move again, Nanaba quickly following the suit.

He brushed his thumb against her clit, where their bodies met and her hips bucked.

He thrusted harder and faster, feeling her nails dig into the nape of his neck as she bounced against the wall.

He pulled away to kiss her neck, nipping and sucking as a moan rose from her throat, the vibrations rumbling against his lips.

"Mmm Mike…" she moaned as he sucked on her pulse point.

He climbed down to take an erect nipple into his mouth and she gasped, gripping his hair.

"Oh fuck, Mike!~"

She was so close. So fucking close-

"Mike!" She cried, back arching and whole body jolting as she came.

How she shook and clenched around him, how she cried out his name, breathless and needy oh fuck that was what sent him off the edge.

"Oh shit…" he gasped.

He felt his balls tighten as the orgasm slammed into his gut, hitting him like one of the many swift kicks she would send into his gut if they were sparred.

"Nanaba!" He groaned loudly as he came.

He rested his head on her shoulder as he caught his breath. He looked up at her lazily, capturing her lips in a soft kiss, grinning as she threaded her hands into his hair, pulling him closer.

"Look brat, I don't want to do this but eyebrows is making me- WHAT THE FUCK!" Came Levi's yell from behind them. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

Nanaba pulled away, face bright red and buried into Mike's shoulder.

"Of all fucking people…" she groaned, words muted against the sweaty skin of his shoulder. "It had to be fucking Levi…"

"Um, making love? What does it look like?" Mike answered over his shoulder as he petted Nanaba's head.

Levi stood there in full work out gear with a punching bag slung over his shoulder looking more disgusted than usual.

"Oh right, I forgot. You're a virgin." Mike chuckled. "You don't know what this is like."

Nanaba screamed against his shoulder in embarrassment.

"I AM NOT A FUCKING-" Levi roared before he caught himself. "You know what, fuck this. Fuck Erwin's orders. Training is cancelled brat."

He dumped the punching bag on the ground and stormed out of the room.

"For when are we rescheduling it?" Came Mikasa's call down the hall.

"NEVER!" Levi yelled down the hall.

"But the commander-"

"FUCK HIS ORDERS!"

"Why?"

"I AM NOT HAVING SEX WITH SOMEONE HALF MY AGE WHO I AM MOST LIKELY RELATED TO!"

"What?"

"AND DONT GO IN THERE! GET BACK TO CLEANING BRAT!"

They heard Mikasa growl and murmur something about crushing every bone in Levi's body before sprinting down the hall.

"They're gone Nana." Mike told her softly.

She stayed clinging to him with her face buried into his shoulder like a small child.

"Nana…" He felt a laugh vibrate against the skin of his shoulder. "Are you laughing?"

She looked up at him, laughing so hard the her frame shook in his strong arms.

"Of all fucking people!" She laughed. "It had to be Levi! Oh my god the look on his face!"

Mike laughed along with her, remembering how the colour had drained from the face of humanity's strongest.

Their laughter died down after some time, leaving an awkward silence behind.

"…So." Mike said slowly, trying to fill the silence.

"So?"

"Round two?" Mike asked hopefully.

"Sex or sparring?"

"How about a both."

**Author's Note:**

> YAAAY!!! Levi's not being walked in on this time!!!  
> Why Levi cancelled training forever; he believes the training room has a weird sex curse because the only other person he trains with is Hange and they have had some *intense* training sessions.


End file.
